It Just My own Way!-SasuHina
by izumi chieko
Summary: Hinata Uchiha's ways to tell her Husband that she's pregnant.


FF / It Just My Own Way.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 02.40 dini hari, Hinata tidak bisa kembali untuk menutup matanya semenjak ia terbangun satu jam yang lalu. Wanita cantik itu berbaring tanpa gerakkan apa pun diatas ranjangnya, sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang hampir penuh dengan potret dirinya sendiri. 'Hey! Itu bukan kerjaan ku!' Hinata memprotes saat suara didalam otaknya mengatakan kalau dia kepedean karena harus memajang foto dirinya sendiri sampai sebegitunya sebagai hiasan kamar.

Itu semua adalah hasil jerih payah Sasuke. Hinata wajib mengatakan itu jerih payah, karena Sasuke menempelkan seluruh _cover-cover_ majalah dilangit-langit kamar mereka sendirian. Hinata menyentuh lembut lengan Sasuke yang melingkari sebagian perutnya, menikmati waktunya sebagai _secret admirer_ suaminya sendiri. Meskipun kadang Hinata merasa aneh, namun ia tidak memprotes keinginan Sasuke untuk terus selalu meng-update hiasan kamar mereka yang satu itu. Selama wajah Hinata terpampang diCover depan suatu majalah, maka tepat pada hari dimana majalah itu terbit, Hinata akan menemukan Sasuke menggapai langit kamar mereka dengan susah payah.

That's cute anyway, meskipun mungkin sebagian orang bilang itu lebay, but siapa peduli.?

Selama ini Sasuke selalu melakukan hal-hal kecil yang menyenangkan untuk Hinata, dan dari seminggu yang lalu, Hinata sedang berusaha untuk membalas itu semua dengan hal yang ia pikir akan mejadi momen paling mengesankan bagi mereka berdua.

Hinata ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa sedang ada kehidupan lain yang bersembunyi didalam perutnya. Namun bodohnya Sasuke, hal-hal kecil yang Hinata lakukan ini tak cukup membuatnya mengerti tentang itu semua. Padahal Hinata sudah berusaha dan banyak mem-browsing di internet tentang cara-cara unik untuk memberikan berita mengharukan itu. Tapi sampai detik ini, si Uchiha bodoh itu masih belum sadar bahwa ada satu malaikat kecil yang siap memanggilnya 'Ayah'.

Huh, Hinata memberikan pout terbaiknya pada Sasuke yang masih berkelana didalam mimpi. Hinata meraih smartphonenya dan kembali membuka beberapa laman page yang belum sempat ia baca. Lekukan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lucu sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

 **Hinata Uchiha's ways to tell her Husband that she's pregnant**.

 _Author : Izumi Chieko_

 _Genre/Warning : Fluff may be… Family may be…AU may be.. / OOC of course, thypos everywhere_

 _Pairing : SasuHina_

 _Disclaim : Naruto belong's to Masashi Kisimoto_

 _A/n : Wolla, ini adalah Fic Recycle *halah* sebelumnya aku udah pernah update dengan judul yang sama untuk pairing fandom lain, tapi entah mengapa karena lagi kesemsem sama pairing SasuHina makanya Fic ini aku aplikasikan ke SasuHina, semua sama persis, gak ada yang dikurangi, hanya saja mungkin akan ada sekuel nanti untuk fict ini._

 _Dan untuk yang_ _ **Italic**_ _itu hanyalah khayalan Hinata saja berhati-hatilah jangan sampai bingung ya readers._

Akhir kata, enjoy this Fic.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

 _ **Satu : Sunflower**_

 _ **Weekend pertama dibulan Februari. Sasuke berjongkok dengan wajah mengantuk disamping Hinata yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk tanah dalam pot. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak mengerti, sejak kapan Hinata suka bercocok tanam? Kalaupun dihalaman rumah mereka terdapat banyak tanaman, maka hanya Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto lah yang menjadi asal usul bunga-bungaan itu bisa muncul.**_

" _ **Sasu-kuuuun! Jangan tidur. Bantu aku nanem biji-bijian ini!"**_

 _ **Suara Hinata mengalun dengan cemprengnya, Sasuke menguap lebar dan mengambil segunduk bibit entah bibit apa namanya lalu mengaduknya bersamaan dengan tanah didalam pot. Hanya berhasil sampai tiga gerakan, karena Hinata menarik rambut hitam Sasuke yang membuatnya meringis. "Kamu itu nyebelin yah?!" semprot Hinata kemudian.**_

 _ **Sasuke menekan tombol bad mood didalam dirinya lalu mulai mengoceh, "Lagian sejak kapan kamu punya jiwa cewek berkebun gini? Kesambet jin-nya Mama?" karena seingat Sasuke, didalam silsilah keluarganya hanya sang Ibu sajalah yang punya hobi berkebun. Bahkan Ibunya Hinata sendiri saja tidak begitu ahli merawat tanaman.**_

" _ **Bawel." jawab Hinata sesimple mungkin, Sasuke sedang mengamati sebutir benih bunga seperti yang Hinata harapkan, entah kenapa Hinata merasa yakin akan ada momen dimana Sasuke melongo menatap bibit tanaman itu dan yep! Dia rasa sekarang waktunya.**_

" _ **Nee, Sasu-kun! Wanna hear something amazing?"**_

" _ **Hn? What?"**_

 _ **Sasuke baru saja akan melempar bibit bunga Matahari ditangannya untuk memberikan perhatiannya pada Hinata, namun wanita itu malah menarik lengan Sasuke dan meletakkan telapak tangannya sendiri dibawah telapak tangan Sasuke. Dia melihat bibit yang panjangnya kurang dari 2mm ditangan Sasuke itu lalu tersenyum pada nya.**_

" _ **This is how small your baby is right now.."**_

"…"

.

Err… kelihatannya menyenangkan, tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak akan memilih cara yang ini kalau pada akhirnya mau tak mau dia harus belajar merawat tumbuhan.

Skip..

.

.

.

 _ **Dua : Daddy's day card**_.

" _ **Hoi Teme!, ada kiriman."**_

" _ **Kiriman?" Sasuke menyahut. Naruto datang bersama dengan kertas kecil berpita ditangannya.**_

" _ **Sebenarnya Cuma kartu doang sih, tadi ada kurir yang nganter, disitu ditulis buat lo, dan kayaknya ini dari Hinata."**_

 _ **Sasuke menjatuhkan bokongnya dikursi ruang kerja mereka, baru saja pita kartu itu terbuka, manusia bertitle team work nya sudah berkumpul mengelilingi Sasuke layaknya api unggun. Mereka menatap kartu berwarna Lavender ditangannya dengan penuh penasaran.**_

" _ **Kalian ngapain?"**_

 _ **Naruto : "Bukan berarti karena Lo nikahin dia, gue berhenti jadi Fanboy nya Hime!"**_

 _ **Shikamaru: "Penasaran, seinget gue Hinata gak pernah ngasih lo apapun."**_

 _ **Sai : "What? I just want to see her handwriting looks like."**_

 _ **Satu kata dari Sasuke, Bodoamat!. Dengan ketiga pria diatasnya yang saling menyikut, Sasuke membuka kartu imut ditangannya dan menemukan coretan tinta yang ia kenali sebagai tulisan tangan Hinata. Hanya sebaris kalimat yang sangat pendek. Namun berhasil membuatnya sesak nafas.**_

" _ **Hey Dady. Happy Father's Day!"**_

…

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Mrs and Baby Uchiha.**_

 _ **Perlu beberapa menit bagi Sasuke untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya mereka berakhir dalam pergulatan dilantai. Diikuti tinjuan, tendangan, tamparan dan pelukan erat. Dan tawa mereka yang menggema mengisi penuh ruangan itu.**_

.

Tanpa disadari Hinata tertawa kecil, membayangkan Sasuke akan pulang sambil memeluknya dengan wajah babak belur tapi senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Namun sepertinya itu hanya angan Hinata saja. Karena menunggu sampai Father's Day datang itu cukup lama, dan saat itu tiba perut Hinata pasti sudah membesar, dan sebelum rencananya ia jalankan, ia pikir Sasuke akan memberinya tuduhan seperti kalau dia mengandung anak orang lain dan sebagainya, Well Sasuke memang tidak akan sejahat itu sih, tapi tetap …yang ini juga di Skip aja..

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga : Newlook**_

 _ **Weekend kali itu Sasuke terbebas dari jadwal kerja. Jadi kali ini weekend yang benar-benar weekend. Sasuke mematikan ponselnya, jaga-jaga kalau saja Shikamaru menelponnya dan memintanya kembali ke Kantor untuk membantunya Hell no! karena ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemani Hinata seharian penuh. Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat, taman, restoran dan berakhir di butik yang menurut Sasuke agak aneh. Aneh, karena yang ia lihat hanya deretan baju untuk bayi dan ibu hamil. Tapi toh Sasuke tak ambil pusing, mungkin Hinata sedang punya tema seperti ini untuk pemotretannya minggu depan.**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong wanita bersurai Indigo itu menghilang entah kemana semenjak ia masuk kesini. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar samar suara khasnya yang berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan kecil. Sasuke mendekati asal suara tersebut, berhenti didepan pintu kamar ganti. Dimana didalamnya Hinata belum berhenti memanggil namanya berulang-ulang.**_

" _ **Iya , aku disini Hime, ada apa?"**_

 _ **Beberapa detik kemudian wajah cerianya bisa Sasuke lihat, wanitanya itu keluar menampakkan dirinya sambil tak henti-hentinya cekikikan. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku pantas pakai baju ini?" yang Hinata maksud adalah sebuah pakaian ibu hamil dengan warna peach yang terlihat seperti ukuran Dua kali triple XL untuk tubuhnya yang ramping.**_

 _ **Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia masih menyusun kata-kata yang harus diucapkan, sampai Hinata kembali bersuara, "ini bakalan jadi outfit baruku sampai Sembilan bulan kedepan!" Hinata menjawab dengan segaris senyuman sebagai penutupnya.**_

.

Aww… Hinata suka sekali yang satu ini. But…for the god sake! Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah membawanya jalan-jalan ketempat seperti itu! Saat suaminya itu memiliki banyak waktu, maka yang direncanakan pertama kali adalah mengajak Hinata traveling. Alam bebas. Dan bukan Mall.

'Yah~ dengan sangat disayangkan'…..Skip lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **Empat : Future Bookworm**_

 _ **Didalam rumah mereka, Sasuke memiliki sebuah ruang yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai tempat kerjanya, bisa dibilang tempat nya mencari inspirasi. Meski ia tidak serajin rekannya yang bernama Sai, namun ada kalanya Sasuke menghabiskan banyak waktu didalam sana untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sekiranya bisa ia selesaikan dirumah.**_

 _ **Dan hari ini salah satunya. Laki-laki bermata kelam itu mengurung diri di Ruang kerjanya, sementara Hinata- istrinya tertidur setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya hari ini. meski kelihatannya hanya berpose, menjadi seorang model itu cukup melelahkan. Namun selelah apapun Hinata, wanita itu akan tetap melayani Sasuke sebagaimana mestinya. Beberpa menit yang lalu Sasuke baru selesai melihat Hinata mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. Padahal Sasuke sudah melarangnya memasak, dan tunggu saja sampai makanan deliverynya tiba. Tapi wanita cantik itu sangat keras kepala. Dan Sasuke mencintainya.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya dipenuhi wanita itu. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, sebuah teriakan didalam otaknya menggema berulang-ulang, memberikan informasi bahwa bagaimana kalau malam ini ia ciptakan sebuah puisi cinta. Terdengar menggelikan baginya, namun apa salah nya mencoba.**_

 _ **Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku catatan yang tertumpuk diatas meja kerjanya, saat ingin mengambil buku bersampul bahan kulit berwarna hitam yang berada ditumpukkan paling bawah, tak sengaja Sasuke menjatuhkan tumpukannya. Saat akan merapihkan kembali, Sasuke tak sengaja melihat cover nya. untuk beberapa saat dahi nya berkerut, seingat dia tidak pernah menyimpan buku apapun selain buku agenda dan catatan kerjanya diruangan ini. satu dari empat buku yang jatuh ia ambil. Sampul dengan warna hijau muda menampakkan berbagai macam karakter yang disukai anak-anak. Kerutan diwajahnya semakin menjadi.**_

 _ **Dua buku yang lainnya juga tidak jauh berbeda, sepertinya yang satu berisi sebuah kumpulan dongeng legendaries milik Grimm. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke membuka buku tersebut, dan tepat dibalik sampul buku dia menemukan kalimat yang tertulis rapih disudutnya.**_

' _ **Please, read this to me in June (or July if I'm late)…**_

 _ **Sincerely, Daddy's bookworm baby.**_

 _ **p.s I can't wait to see you**_

.

.

"So Cute~" komentar Hinata pelan.

Hinat menyorotkan cahaya yang berasal dari screen handphonenya pada wajah Sasuke, laki-laki yang masih setia menyusun mimpi itu berbalik memunggungi Hinata sambil sedikit mengomel. Meskipun dengan gaya santainya yang terkadang membuat Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang pemalas, tapi nyatanya laki-laki itu justru senang membaca. Terutama novel dengan genre yang berhasil membuat Hinata merinding. Sebenarnya buku juga ide bagus, namun entah kenapa ia jadi berfikir suatu saat Sasuke akan membiarkan anak mereka mendengar cerita penuh misteri yang berasal dari novel kesukaan Ayahnya.

"Umm.." Skip aja deh…

.

.

.

 _ **Lima : His Favorite Thermometer**_

 _ **Sasuke baru saja membuka handle pintu rumah, saat Hinata yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya mendadak berlari menuju toilet. Ia menutup kembali pintu dengan keras ketika didengarnya suara air mengalir bersamaan dengan Hinaya yang memanggilnya dengan suara lemah. Isteri tercintanya sedang menunduk didepan wastafel, wajanhya terlihat sangat pucat dan tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin. Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tumpuan Hinata ketika wanita itu memuntahkan apapun yang ia konsumsi sejak pagi.**_

" _ **Kita ke Dokter yah! Batalin aja kerumah mama, oke?"**_

 _ **Hinata menggeleng, "Gak, aku ada janji sama mama, lagian ini Cuma pusing sedikit.."**_

" _ **aku gak ngerti maksud kamu dikit itu seberapa? Lihat! badan kamu aja udah panas banget Hime!" Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata untuk beristirahat disofa tengah rumah. "Tunggu disni! aku ambil thermometer sama obat dulu.."**_

" _ **Gak perlu Sasuke-kun, aku udah pegang thermometer..nih!"**_

 _ **Sasuke mengambil thermometer tersebut sambil mengelus-elus lembut punggung Hinata. Ia membawa thermometer tersebut kedepan wajahnya lalu terdiam. Ada yang aneh. Sasuke tidak menemukan angka yang seharusnya muncul pada saat thermometer digunakan. Satu hal yang bisa Sasuke lihat adalah dua garis berwarna merah yang tertera dengan jelas di "thermometer" aneh ini.**_

 _ **Dengan expresi dan wajah yang kaget. Sasuke memaksa Hinata untuk balik menatap nya, saat Hinata justru bertanya "Apa?" dan memberikannya tawa lemah. Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Hinata dengan erat sampai mereka berdua jatuh dan kepala Hinata terbentur pinggiran sofa.**_

"Ew..that would be hurt.." Skip too…..

.

.

.

 _ **Enam : We Win the battle**_

 _ **Terkadang Sasuke dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu malam dengan hal-hal yang sejujurnya dilarang oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Misalnya, sekarang ini pasangan muda itu sedang bersila diatas permadani diruang tengah rumah dengan wajah serius. Pandangan keduanya tertuju pada layar LCD didepannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, keringat dingin mengucur kesisi wajah Sasuke. Sementara Hinata tetap bersikap tenang meski pelipisnya juga tak kalah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri.**_

 _ **Beberapa menit berlalu, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya suara dari benda kotak bersinar itulah yang mendominasi. Sampai pada akhirnya kalimat "YOU LOST!" yang ditulis dengan font sangat besar muncul pada layar LCD.**_

" _ **WHAT THE HELL!" suara teriakan super lebay dari Sasuke.**_

 _ **Hinata mengangkat joystik tinggi-tinggi sambil terus tertawa keras, merasa puas akan hasil kerja kerasnya untuk mengalahkan Sasuke. Hinata mungkin akan dengan mudah mengalahkan Sasuke dalam permainan bergenre Adventure, dan lain-lain. Tapi untuk game bergenre racing seperti ini, perlu latihan khusus untuk Hinata bisa sampai mengalahkan Sasuke.**_

 _ **Kalau bukan karena sebuah misi penting , mana mau Hinata melakukan semua ini..**_

" _ **Can you just stop it?" kata Sasuke judes. Sebetulnya Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa sepuas itu menertawakan kekalahannya. "gak usah seneng dulu deh, ini kemenangan pertama kamu diatas seribu kemenangan punyaku!" terlihat ada nada sombong dan tak terima dalam kalimat Sasuke.**_

 _ **Hinata menarik nafasnya yag tersendat, wajahnya memerah dengan expresi yang begitu bahagia. "Kenapa? Aku gak boleh seneng? Kita baru aja ngalahin kamu, Sasu-kun! Priceless!"**_

 _ **Bukan hanya kemenangan Hinata yang sasuke rasa sebuah momen 'aneh', tapi satu kata yang baru saja diucapkan nya juga 'aneh'.. "Wait..did you say… 'kita' ?"**_

 _ **Nah! Hinata mulai mengontrol nafas nya supaya lebih tenang, namun sialnya senyuman diwajahnya tak mau hilang juga. Otot-otot pipinya seperti dipatri untuk tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Padahal Hinata ingin mengatakan ini dengan sedikit serius, namun wajah kebingungan milik Sasuke membuat perutnya terasa geli.**_

 _ **Pada akhirnya Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan lembut, "Ya.. 'Kita'. Percaya deh kamu bakalan punya saingan berat, Sasu-kun."**_

 _ **Lagi-lagi Sasuke melongo, entah kenapa Hinata senang sekali melihat ekspresi priceless suaminya itu. He's so damn cute!**_

" _ **A_"**_

" _ **Dia ngalahin kamu dibattle pertama kalian! Bahkan dalam keadaan masih sembunyi diperutku. Superb banget kan?"**_

 _ **Shuuuu~ Here comes the silent moment for the one who don't get it lebih tepat nya sih belum mengerti. Mulut Sasuke terbuka dengan tidak keren. Sangat. Tidak keren. Dan Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat itu.**_

Juga saat ini, wanita itu tidak perduli suara tawanya akan membangunkan Sasuke. Dia juga pura-pura lupa dengan Sasuke yang selalu punya kebiasaan aneh setiap kali bangun tidur. Lima detik kemudian Sasuke membuat sebuah gerakan, dengan mata yang masih merem-melek ia membawa punggungnya bersandar ke kepala ranjang dan menatap Hinata yang masih sibuk cekikikan.

"What's so funny?" semprotnya galak.

Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Mengetahui Sasuke sedang jengkel dengan sikapnya membuatnya tersenyum geli. Dia melempar smartphone yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke sisi ranjang. Hinata pun menyudahi aktifitas berkhayalnya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti. Karena Hinata sudah memikirkan banyak cara namun sepertinya membuat momen itu terdengar fantastis juga tidak semudah yang tertulis diartikel.

Hinata merasakan kerongkongannya kering, ia belum berhenti tertawa meskipun kini Sasuke menatapnya dengan khawatir. Aah…..kenapa mendadak laki-laki ini jadi orang bebal sih?, Hinata memprotes dalam diam. Diam-diam hatinya juga terasa perih .. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Repot browsing sana sini, tapi pada akhirnya tak ada satu pun yang dapat dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

Hinata bersusah payah membuat _bun_ sendiri dan Sasuke menanggapinya dengan santai, tadi malam juga dia memasak makan malam mereka dengan bahan-bahan yang tak biasa; lamb cobs, baby carrots, baby potatoes, baby_Oh God! Apa kode seperti itu sulit dicerna oleh suaminya? Seingat nya Sasuke itu termasuk laki-laki cerdas.

Nah, beneran ternyata. Ibunya pernah bercerita bahwa wanita hamil mempunyai emosi yang tidak stabil dan sangat sensitive. Setengah menit yang lalu Hinata masih terbahak-bahak tapi lihat sekarang… Sasuke jadi kelabakan sendiri karena tau-tau air mata Hinata malah mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Hey…, why are you crying?"

Saat Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata untuk duduk mengikutinya dan memeluknya, si pemilik rambut Indigo itu malah menangis semakin keras. Tawanya yang tadi menggema didalam kepala Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah isakan. Apa tadi Sasuke mengatakan hal yang menyakiti nya? Apa bentakkannya tadi menyakiti perasaan wanitanya ini? Sasuke tidak paham. Dia mengusap punggung dan rambut Hinata lembut, sebisa mungkin membuat Hinata nyaman berada didekatnya.

"Did I do something wrong?" .. Crap. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang seharusnya diajukan Sasuke. "Oke apapun kesalahan yang aku lakuin sampe bikin kamu kayak gini, aku minta maaf ? But, please…at least talk to me."

Hinata mengabaikannya, ia tersedu didalam rengkuhan laki-laki yang mengisi sesak seluruh tempat dihatinya. Tangannya yang biasa memeluk Sasuke, kini merubah tugasnya untuk mencubit keras kulit perut suaminya yang tidak lunak. Kuso, sesibuk apa dia akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke punya abs? dan kenapa juga aku harus bahas abs?! Omelnya dalam kebisuan.

Tadi malam, Hinata bahkan memberikan biscuit bayi sebagai dessert. Dan si Uchiha itu tidak paham juga, atau setidaknya mencurigai keanehan disekitarnya.

Sasuke tak megatakan apapun ketika lima menit berlalu Hinata masih tetap menangis. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Hinata tak mencoba untuk memeluknya lagi. Terkadang dalam situasi seperti ini, Sasuke merasa tak perlu bicara untuk membuat perasaan Hinata lebih tenang. Cukup dengan menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya lewat sebuah pelukan saja dan itu sudah cukup. Sasuke menambahkanya dengan kecupan lembut disisi kepala Indigo milik Hinata.

Belakangan ini Sasuke menyadari bahwa sering terjadi hal aneh yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Dia pernah menemukan sepatu kesayangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sepasang kasut bayi. Pada awalnya dia berpikir istrinya itu sedang iseng. Namun dihari ketika Sasuke menemukan seluruh gantungan kunci miliknya berubah menjadi pernak-pernik bayi, ia tahu ini lebih dari sekedar iseng. Semua itu terlihat seperti sebuah berita.

Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertingkah biasa karna ia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Hinata jika menanyakannya secara langsung. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model menuntutnya untuk terus tampil dengan tubuh yang dibuat sesempurna mungkin. Sasuke takut jika pertanyaannya justru akan membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke ingin segera memiliki seorang anak. Yang otomatis, ketika ia hamil, tubuhnya akan berubah drastis dan dia kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak menginginkan seorang anak, bukan. Tapi baginya, Hinata menjadi prioritas utama ketika pembahasan keturunan menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Sasuke, wajahnya yang sembab ia usap dengan ujung lengan kausnya. Sasuke memberikan senyum terbaik ketika wanita itu memasang pout andalan yang sejujurnya membuat Sasuke ingin menggigitinya sampai puas.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat, ia membiarkan Sasuke mengusap pipinya yang masih lembab. Ah, dia bisa melihat goresan luka karna ulahnya tadi dikulit Sasuke. Hinata menyentuhnya pelan dan berbisik, "Maaf..."

Sasuke menggeleng sambil terkekeh, dia menarik masing-masing pipi Hinata yang sedikit lebih chabby, lalu mencubitnya. "But.. it would be better if you give me a morning kiss or something than this."

Hinata menarik lagi nafasnya seperti orang pilek. Dia menggosok matanya sekali lagi lalu menjawab Sasuke dengan mantap. "Oke. Ini bakalan jadi morning kiss pertama kamu."

"Pertama?" Sasuke sedikit memundurkan wajahnya ketika tanpa peringatan Hinata maju dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Ya.. pertama.. dari kita berdua."

"Berdua?"

Rasanya kesabaran Hinata mulai habis, Hinata hampir menjerit, "Apa segitu susahnya ngebuat kamu paham sama apa yang aku lakuin seminggu ini? Sasuke, keep your eyes wide open, please…"

Tadinya Sasuke ingin membantah, namun ia lebih memilih untuk tenang, ekspresi wajahnya melembut. "Hinata.. menyampaikan sesuatu pake cara yang unik itu memang menyenangkan. Tapi ada kalanya aku gak bisa nerima cara kayak gitu. Just give me the simple way.. speak now, Hime."

Mulut Hinata terbuka, namun tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Rasa gugup yang meliputinya secara tiba-tiba membuat perutnya mual tidak karuan. Hinata tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mengatakannya pada Sasuke secara langsung akan sesulit ini. Dia memegang sisi baju tidur Sasuke dan menunduk, menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil mengumpulkan kata-kata yang mendadak berantakan di kotak vocabularynya.

"Sasuke..Uchiha.."

"Yes?"

"W-will you.. Will you be the father of our baby?"

Is that.. a propose? Sasuke sudah dibawa tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Melupakan Hinata yang jantungnya masih berdetak diluar kendali menunggu reaksinya. Wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke, hanya menebak saja tidak membuatnya puas.

Untuk beberapa detik, kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan mata perih dan berbagai macam perasaan yang begitu penuh mengisi rongga dadanya sehingga sulit untuk ia keluarkan. Dan Hinata yang balik menatap Sasuke terkejut karna kini.. giliran air mata Sasuke yang jatuh mengalir diluar kendali pemiliknya.

Satu pikiran negatif tentang reaksi Sasuke baru hinggap dipikiran Hinata, namun kemudian semua rasa kalut tentang penolakan itu menghilang ketika Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata kembali dalam rengkuhannya. Mengurungnya disana. Tidak membiarkan dirinya melihat tetes demi tetes air mata yang melunturkan sisi maskulin seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kamu belum jawab aku,Sasu-kun.."

"Apa reaksiku ini gak ngasih kamu jawaban?"

Hinata menggeleng, "kadang aku pengen denger apa yang kamu rasain, bukan hanya sekedar nebak."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, meski suaranya sekarang serak. "Stop copying my words Hinata"

"I'm not."

"You did."

Hening, saat itu detak jantung Sasuke bisa Hinata dengar dengan sangat jelas. Dentuman yang cepat dan kuat itu seperti ingin mendobrak dadanya. Hinata juga bisa merasakan pelukan Sasuke yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih hangat, lebih kuat dan erat, namun tak sampai menyakitinya. Oh, apa ini namanya pelukan seorang calon Ayah? Kalau iya, bayi mereka nanti pasti akan menyukai yang satu ini.

"Does it feel good, baby? Hah~ Aku gak sabar pengen ngajak dia ngomong!"

"Hinata,"

"Yap?"

Sauke memberikan kecupan lembut dikeningnya, ia membiarkan matanya tertutup lalu berkata, "Thank—"

"Ups! Tahan dulu." Tawa pelan terdengar, Hinata menyimpan satu telapak tangannya disisi wajah Sasuke, menyebarkan sensasi hangat ke sekujur tubuhnya. "aku kasih kamu waktu 9 bulan buat latihan bilang kalimat itu nanti.".

.

.

.

And then….

Owari….?

Sekuel nya tergantung antusiasme para reader sekalian yah… sankyuuu XD


End file.
